TWDG x Pokemon
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: This is a crossover with TWDG and Pokemon. Not adding Pokemon into the game. This is an AU.
1. Bio

Name: Laura Jacobs

Age: 10

Hometown: Aurora City(Birth), Serene Town(Home).

Looks: Dark brown hair down her back, hazel eyes, normal skin tone.

Trait: Smart, kind, timid, shy.

VA: Erica Mendez(**Retsuko from Aggretsuko**)

Outfit: Love Nikki Ocean Breeze Top, Snow Bud Skirt, White Knee socks, Ordinary Canvas Shoes and Star Necklace.

Pokémon on hand: None

Befriended: Drifloon(Puff)

Relations: Carley Jacobs(mother), Doug Jacobs(father), Micheal Jacobs(younger brother), Troy Brooks(maternal uncle), Erin Brooks(maternal aunt), Noah Jacobs(paternal uncle), Bonnie Jacobs(paternal aunt), Aria Jacobs(first cousin), John Jacobs(second cousin), Stephanie Jacobs(second cousin-in-law), Thomas 'Tommy' Jacobs(second cousin), Becca Jacobs(second cousin-in-law), Ethan Jacobs(third cousin), Bethany Jacobs(third cousin), Lee Everett(godfather), Lilly Everett(godmother), Clementine Everett(godsister), Blake Everett(godbrother).

History: Laura had been born in her mother's hometown of Aurora City, but was raised in the tiny town of Serene Town. Laura's loved Pokémon since a young age, with her father and aunts being Gym Leaders and her mother and maternal uncle being part of the Elite Four. In her home lives a Litwick that she befriends and plays with when she's alone. She waits for the day she can travel out into the world and be a Pokémon Trainer. That day is nearly here and a grand adventure awaits.

* * *

**This will be with the Galar Pokémon. The story mainly revolving around the characters of S1, 2 and 4. Meaning, the S3 characters aren't in this story. The middle children(Laura, Clementine, Colin, Duck, Marcus, Aria, Daisy, Susanna)will be no older than 10 or 11. All of the older children(Tommy, Becca, Sarah, Eric, Violet, Louis, Brody, Mitch, Marlon, Omar, Ruby, Aasim, Minerva, Sophie, Charlie and James)will be ****no older than ****12 or 13 years old. The semi-young(Jessa, Willy and Tenn)will be 7 to 9. The youngest(Micheal, Emma, Ethan, Bethany, Natalie and AJ)will be about 4 to 6.**


	2. Starting Our Adventure

My Pov

I woke up to the feeling of something poking my face. I opened my eye and saw my Drifloon, Puff. Well, she wasn't actually mine. At least not yet.

"Morning Puff." I said. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. Just as I headed downstairs, I looked at Wisp. "As soon as I got my Starter, I'll be back to get you." He seemed to beam at that news. I hurried downstairs and was met with my family. My mother, the first Normal-type Elite Four member in history, my father, the Gym Leader of Violight City and my younger brother Micheal.

"Hi, Laura." Micheal said while stuffing another spoon of cereal into his mouth.

"Hi Mikey." I said ruffling his hair. I sat down and Mom placed my cereal in front of me.

"Morning sweetie." Mom said. She then placed food bowls in front of Johnny, her Delcatty, and Dad's Raichu. Dad placed his newspaper down.

"Excited for today?" he asked. I nodded as I started munching down my cereal.

"Slow down Laura! You don't want to choke." Mom said. I slowed down and finished. I jumped up and dusted myself off. "We'll get your bag and bike together. Just come back to say goodbye."

"I will Mom." I said.

"Do you have your 'lucky charm'?" Micheal asked. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my Cherish Ball. It had been a birthday gift from my Uncle Noah, my cousin Aria's dad, my dad's twin brother and one of the Professors for the region.

"Yep." I said. I hurried out the door. The lab where Professor Lee Everett, my godfather, was only a small walk away from my house. As I got closer, I made sure to be really careful of the patch of tall grass that was on one side of the path. As long as you didn't go into the grass, at least without a Pokémon of your own, the wild Pokémon living in the grass wouldn't attack you. Just as I was halfway past the patch, I heard a rustling noise. I looked over and saw several small bits of grass moving. Whatever it was, it was getting closer to me. That's when the wild Pokémon emerged from the grass. It was an Eevee.

"Vui... Eievui?" it squeaked, looking up at me. It looked so cute.

"Hi there." I said. I stretched out my hand very carefully, hoping not to scare it. It sniffed my hand before pawing my hand happily.

"Eievui vui!" it exclaimed. I then bent down and petted it with both my hands, not realizing that my Cherish Ball was slipping out of my pocket. That's when it rolled out of my pocket and landed in front of the Eevee. Eevee looked at it curiously before pressing the button, causing the ball to grow. Eevee jumped back a little, not expecting that before walking back over to it. It sniffed it before pressing its nose against it. This caused it to open and Eevee was sucked into ball. I picked it up as it wiggled three times before the light on the button went out.

"Ok..." I mumbled as I simply put the ball in my pocket. I hurried to the lab and saw my godsister, Clementine Everett, leaning against the wall. "Clem!" I ran over to her. Her eye slit up and she ran over and hugged me.

"Hi Laura!" Clementine greeted. "Are you excited?!"

"Yeah." I answered. "You haven't been waiting long have you?" She shook her head. "Hey, where's-" Before I could finish the sentence, we saw a dust cloud rapidly approaching us. It stopped short in front of us and we saw it was Duck. Duck was a nickname and his real name was Kenny Jr. His father Kenny was the Fontaine Gym Leader and his mother Katjaa was a Pokémon Doctor.

"Hey girls!" Duck greeted.

"You're here quick." I said.

"I took a Corviknight Cab." Duck said. He then looked at both of us. "You girls get your Pokémon yet?" We shook our heads. "Then what are we waiting for?" We went inside and saw Lee standing near a table, looking over three Pokémon. That's when he looked over to us.

"Hey kids." Lee said. The Starters looked over to us and jumped with joy. The leaped off the table and ran over to us. "Well, these are the Starters. Grookey, the Grass Starter." He gestures to the green Pokémon that resembled a monkey.

"Key!" it chirped. Lee then gestured to the middle Pokémon that resembled a rabbit.

"This is Scorbunny, the Fire Starter." Lee said.

"Bun!" it squeaked. Lee then gestured to the last Pokémon that resembled a chameleon.

"This is Sobble, the Water Starter." Lee said.

"So..." it whimpered.

"Okay. Pick your Starter." Lee said. Duck surprisingly went to Grookey, Clementine walked over to Sobble and I crouched in front of Scorbunny. Lee then gave each of us their Poké Balls, which we returned them to. He then gave each of us five Poké Balls and PokéDex. "I'd say you three are all set."

"Thanks Dad." Clementine said. We three then left the lab.

"I'm all prepared, but if you girls need to get your packs, I'll wait at the end of the path out of town." Duck said. Clem and I ran back to our homes real quick and got our things. I properly caught Wisp and hurried to the path out of town on my bike. I caught up with Duck and Clementine.

"Oh yeah. You guys won't believe what happened to me right before I got to a lab. A cute and friendly Eevee jumped out at me and wanted to play. I petted it for a little and it ended up getting caught in my Cherish Ball." I said. I took the ball out of my pocket and opened it, revealing the Eevee.

"Vui?" it squeaked. It looked around before looking at me. "Vui vee!" It jumped in the basket.

"Wow! That's a rare Eevee!" Duck said.

"What do you mean?" Clementine and I asked. He pointed to its tail. I picked it up and saw how the cream of its tail could either be seen as a flower or heart.

"Supposedly, some female Eevees have been appearing with that pattern." Duck said.

"Well, looks like I already have three Pokémon. Puff, Zippy and... Lovie." I said. Lovie must have realized that was her nickname and chirped in gleeful delight.

"Well, let's get going." Clementine said. We started pedaling out of town. It was our first steps into an amazing and life-changing adventure.

* * *

**I'm not dead! I'm so sorry everyone. I've been having issue at my job and my mom's cancer. We thought it would be gone after today, but the doctor found it was starting to come back. Can everyone say a prayer for her please?**


End file.
